


Perfect day for a perfect date

by kessymaniak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-War, Awkward Dates, F/M, First Dates, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Post-War, disastreous date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessymaniak/pseuds/kessymaniak
Summary: Prompt: Draco is to have a date in hogmeade, it has to be a disaster.Short story, hope you like it?





	Perfect day for a perfect date

* * *

 

It was one of these week-end, one of the rare warmer week-end at Hogwarts. One perfect day for a perfect date. The sun was shining, the wind was warmer than the last six. It was just a little before the Halloween and the first Hogmead week-end of the year.

 

It was with a light sprang to his feet that Draco walked to the village. His date would meet him there. His hands were shaking, the only sign of his anxiety. He spent so many years being a prat to everyone in this school, that it was a wonder the girl accepted to spend the day with her. 

 

He came back on September first, 1998 to complete his education. He had been cleared of all charges, thanks to the golden trio and his mother memories. Therefore, he was free to come back and be the man he wanted to be. The first six weeks of this year had been the best in his whole in Hogwarts, even if he missed is godfather. He was happier, way more comfortable around people, who actually let him a chance to explain what he had endure in the past.

 

Finally, the village came into view. He went straight for the boulders close by the Shrieking Shack, where he asked her to meet him. She was in advance, when she heard him, she met his eyes with her smile, although it didn’t quite reach her eyes. 

 

For the next couple hours, he talked to her, confided in her, but whatever he did, never did her smile reach her eyes.

 

“What is it?” 

 

She was nervous, she tried really hard to let it show, but he could say. Still, he wasn’t prepared for what came next.

 

“I am sorry Draco, but we can’t date. Even though I like you, I am with child…”

 

“Who? Who is the father, do you love him?”

 

His heart was shattering, he was already up when finally she answered him.

 

“Yes, I loved him, but he is no more, Severus Snape is the father.”

 

“But, he died 5 months ago, how is it you never mentioned it before? How is it you don’t show any signs?”

  
“I am mourning Draco, I can’t tell anyone, because they will never believe me,” she was now crying, “I don’t show only because I can use my wand!” She left, at that moment, running toward the castle.

 

Draco stayed there for a long time, crying his heart out. After all this time, he wished to be happy, he was ready to confess his feelings to the most brilliant witch of their generation, but here she was, 5 months pregnant for his dead uncle. Really, life is a bitch.


End file.
